Pokemon: Adventures in the Sutaro Region!
by mookeybrain
Summary: Kevin, a young boy from Twiglight Town, is about to embark on an epic Pokémon Journey to compete in the Star League! However, along the way, he must face many enemies, and may have to take on some of the most dangerous Pokémon in the entire region! Join him and his friends as they embark on their journey (sorry for the sucky summary...) (FEEL FREE TO REVIEW)


**_Another one of my weird Pokémon crossovers has arrived. And instead of creatures from the Mario series, it's creatures from the Kirby series. You're welcome._**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"TODAY'S THE DAY!" I screamed in sheer joy as I raced down the stairs into the living room. "Hey, Mom! Guess what today is?"

"The day you get to pick your first Pokémon and become a Pokémon trainer. I know!" she responded with a smile.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. Why don't you get dressed while you wait?" she suggested. I then finally realized that I was still in my pajamas!

"Ok, okay!" I said as I rushed back into my bedroom. I quickly dressed in my usual attire – a green tee shirt with a blue short sleeved jacket over it, blue jeans, my green sneakers, my green fingerless gloves, and my red headband with a green Pokéball design on it. I grabbed my red and blue backpack off of my chair and raced downstairs. "Alright, Mom!" I said. "I'm off!" I ran out the door and took off on the dirt path that leads to the Pokémon Lab.

"WAIT! YOU FORGOT YOUR-" Mom called, but a little too late. I wasn't turning back now!

I kept on running down the path, people jumping out of my way in surprise as I tore down the road. I finally reached the famous Sutaro Region's Pokémon Lab. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes, and then walked into the Pokémon Lab with confidence. _This is it… _I thought.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I called.

"Are you looking for Professor Sugi?" one of his assistants asked me as she carried a pile of papers.

"Yeah, I am. Do you know where he is?"

"He's not here at the moment," she replied.

"You mean I _missed him?!_" I said, very disappointed.

"He left just a few minutes ago on a quick errand," she explained.

"Oh, no!" I whined, followed by a heavy sigh.

"You may need to just sit tight for a moment until he gets back," she said, when somebody entered the door.

"No need, my good friend!" a man with short brown hair dressed in a white lab coat said happily as he walked into the lab.

"Oh! Professor Sugi! You got back quickly!" his assistant said in surprise.

"I told you that it would be quick!" he said with smiling eyes. "Now, who might this young lad be?"

"My name is Kevin, Professor Sugi," I said. "And I'm here to choose my first Pokémon,"

"Oh! So you were the one coming here today!" Sugi said. "Well, why don't you follow me, and I'll show you to our destination." He ushered me into the silver elevator not far from us, and pressed the number three button. "Now," he said, "you know that this Region's selection of Pokémon is a little different from the others, right?"

"Yeah. There's more than three Pokémon to choose from, right?" I said.

"Exactly. But you know what else? There are more than the usual three types as well," he said as the elevator opened up.

"Yes, I know," I said as we walked into the room. It was pretty basic. All there was in the room was a large table in front of us with a black screen built into its surface.

"So, do you know which one you are choosing? There are 17 different Pokémon to choose from, you know," he said.

"Wow, really! I didn't know that there was _that_ many!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yep. So, decide which one you want," he said as he grabbed a little grey remote and turned the screen on the table on. It displayed all of the possible Pokémon on the screen.

"Wow!" I said in amazement as my eyes lit up in sheer excitement. "So, should I do the Fighting Type, Knuckle Joe… or the Rock Type Rocky… or the Psychic Type, Waddle Doo… or the Ice Type Chilly, or… Ah-HA! I know who I'm going to pick!"

"Who is it?"

"I'll pick the Flying Type, Birdon!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Birdon, eh? Interesting choice," Professor Sugi said as he pressed the button on the remote, opening a little hole in the table that brought out a little red and white ball. I grabbed the Pokéball from the table, and looked at it in my hand with sheer eagerness.

"And before you take off on me," Sugi said, "I want you to have this." He handed me a little red electronic device that flipped open like a Nintendo DS. "This is why I was gone earlier. I was getting this! The Pokédex!"

"Cool!"

"This little device not only has your trainer identification on it, but it also can give you information about any Pokémon that lives in the Sutaro Region."

"Great! Thank you, Professor!"

"And I also want you to have these," he said as he handed me five more of the little red and white balls. "These Pokéballs will be used so you can capture and befriend more Pokémon on you adventure."

"You're the best, Professor! Thanks!" I said as I put the Pokéballs in my backpack. Suddenly, the elevator opened up, and a boy with brown, shoulder length hair wearing a black shirt and a white vest came in.

"Professor Sugi? My name is Emil, and I'm here to receive my first Pokémon," he said.

"Oh! Then perhaps that's why I got two Pokédexes!" Professor Sugi said.

"Oh, are you a new trainer, also?" I asked the new arrival.

"Sort of. My father's a pretty strong trainer as well, so I've learned quite a bit from him."

"Oh, so you're Yukio's son!" the Professor exclaimed.

_Yukio? _I thought. _Who's that?_

"I already know which Pokémon I'm picking," Emil said as he approached the screen and tapped the Pokémon he wanted.

"Okay! Fine choice!" Sugi said as he allowed the Pokéball of Emil's new Pokémon to protrude from the desk. He received his Pokédex and Pokéballs from the Professor, and that was when an awesome idea sparked.

"Hey, do you want to battle?" I said with determination.

"Sure. It should be a piece of cake," Emil said coolly.

"Huh?" I said.

We exited the lab and went to a field so our battle wouldn't destroy the laboratory.

"Alright," Sugi said. "This will be a one on one battle between Emil and Kevin. When either Pokémon on either trainer's side is unable to battle, the battle is over. So, without further ado, let the battle begin!" he said as he raised his arm to let the battle commence.

"Birdon, let's do this thing!" I said as I tossed my Pokéball into the air. It opened up, and out popped a green bird with yellow tipped wings, a purple beak, purple feet, a furry pink tuff of feathers on its head, and a purple pilot's hat with little round goggle on top. "Birdooon!" it squawked.

"Birdon? Pft, how pathetic," Emil said calmly. "Blade Knight, let's make this an easy victory!" he said as he threw his Pokéball out into the field. A brown and blue armored Pokémon with no apparent face popped out. It wielded a sword. "Blade!" it cried.

"Alright, Birdon, use Wing Attack!" I said as Birdon readied itself. Its wings glowed white, and it charged right at Blade Knight.

"Block it," Emil said, and Blade Knight immediately blocked Birdon's attack with its sword. "Now, use Slash!" he said. Blade Knight took its sword and hit Birdon before it could dodge the attack.

"Birdon, get up and use Headbutt!" I said. Birdon immediately got back on its feet and charged at its opponent.

"Counter with Sword Beam!" Emil said. Blade Knight charged energy within its sword, and then swung it to unleash a powerful attack that hit Birdon, knocking my Pokémon back.

"Biiiir!" it cried in pain as it was launched into the air and landed with a thud.

"Birdon, get up!" I yelled.

"Finish it off with Slash!" Emil said, as Blade Knight charged at my Pokémon. But before it could cause any damage, Birdon got up and immediately jumped out of its way just in time.  
"Alright! Wing Attack!" I said. Birdon slammed down and hit Blade Knight with its wings, but…

"It didn't do anything!" I said, my spirit crushed, but not enough to put me completely down.

"Sword Beam!" Emil said. However, Blade Knight struggled to gather any energy in its sword, and the attack failed. "Huh?!" Emil exclaimed in shock.

"Headbutt!" I said as Birdon charged at Blade Knight and slammed right into it.

"Blade!" it cried as it was pushed back. However, it didn't looked phased in any way.

"Finish it off with Slash!" Emil said as Sword Knight charged forward.

"Birdon! Wing Attack!" I called as Birdon charged forward as well.

"Blaaaaade…"

"Biiiiiird…"

"KNIGHT!"

"DON!"

Their attacks immediately collided, each of them pushing to knock back the other. Blade Knight overpowered Birdon, knocking it back.

"Biiiiiird!" Birdon crashed to the ground, and when the dust cleared, it revealed Birdon's swirled eyes, meaning that it fainted. "Doooooon…"

"Birdon is unable to battle, so the winner is Blade Knight, and the victory goes to Emil!" Professor Sugi said.

"Pft. Piece of cake," Emil said coldly as Blade Knight imitated him. I shot a red beam out of the Pokéball that drew Birdon back into it and said, "I guess I'm just not good enough, then," not showing any signs of being upset.

"Of course you're not," Emil said. He got angry glares from both the Professor and me. "Later," he said as he drew Blade Knight back into its Pokéball and walked away. When he was clear out of sight, my stomach growled. "Or maybe it was because I was hungry!" I said as I chucked.

"Oh, shoot!" the Professor said as he walked towards the lab.

"What is it?" I asked, puzzled.

"I forgot to ask Emil something! I was going to ask you too, so do you mind delivering the message for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need you two to find and pursue the Legendary Pokémon."

"W-what Legendary Pokémon?" I asked in complete shock.

* * *

**_Aaaand… yeah. There's chapter one. I had Kevin pick Birdon because Birdon's my favorite helper! And does Emil remind you of someone from the Anime, by any chance?_**


End file.
